


Drifting

by thesingingrobot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gays on Ice, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of sexual activity, Set closer to the beginning of the show, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Yaoi, it's a short story, just cute reassurance, really not much plot, short!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesingingrobot/pseuds/thesingingrobot
Summary: "Yuuri didn’t know what to do. This was too good to be real! Panting, basking in the after glow of their actions done just only moments ago."
  **EDITED**I just kinda changed a few scentences and some wording nothing major!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just wanted to write with these two dorks in love so here you go. Victuuri for life, yo!

Yuuri didn’t know what to do. This was too good to be real! Panting, basking in the after glow of their actions done just only moments ago, holding on to each other as if they were now about to disappear from their sight.

 

Yuuri snuggled his head into Victor’s bare chest as the said man held his body closer and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head. It was a few moments afterwards that Yuuri started thinking. Victor seems to notice, since Yuuri isn’t a “sit-still-and-think-about-it” kind of contemplator. He starts fidgeting, his mind and nerves racing too much.

 

“What’s wrong, возлюбленная*?” Victor asks gently, stroking and playing with the younger male’s hair in hopes it will calm his lover down.

 

Yuuri was silent for a moment before finally opening his mouth. “Was I okay?” His voice was hoarse from screaming his now lover’s name just minutes ago, barely able to croak out his next question. “I wasn’t disappointing was I?” Tears welled up in the brunettes eyes, all of his doubts now mulling through his brain. 

 

Victor just held Yuuri closer, frowning at his partner’s emotional break down. “No, No! You were amazing мой сладкий**.” He was now running his hand comfortingly up and down Yuuri’s back.

 

“Really?” Yuuri croaked as Victor nodded in response, giving the younger man a loving kiss on his forehead.

 

“Really.” That was all the affirmation Yuuri needed at the moment before he snuggled closer to the Russian, forming a small smile as he does. In a few minutes they are both sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sweetheart (Russian)  
> **My Sweet (Russian)


End file.
